


Gavin Reed's Nightmare

by lollie38301



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Awakening, Detroit Evolution, Gen, M/M, Octopunkmedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollie38301/pseuds/lollie38301
Summary: Quick 600 word warm-up based on a couple scenes from OctopunkMedia's Detroit Evolution trailer.
Relationships: RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Gavin Reed's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> hooooo this trailer had me wildin  
> soz if this kinda sucks, it was a warm-up piece for class

“Nines?” Gavin asked softly towards the figure with their back turned to him. They were standing facing a table with a red cloth over it. This was the crime scene Gavin was investigating earlier, but how did he get here? “Nines! Hey! Nines is that you?” The figure looked familiar, Gavin assumed it was Nines, but he wasn’t responding like he usually does. How did Nines get here? How did he get here? Last he remembered, he and Nines were sat on his couch eating dinner and watching shitty movies. Something wasn’t right. “Hey plastic prick I’m talking to you!” This managed to trigger something in Nines.  
“I am an RK900 model. I don’t have a name and it is most definitely not ‘Nines’, Detective Reed. You should know that” Nines said. Something about his voice felt off. Then he turned around. This wasn’t the RK900 that Gavin had come to love. His LED was red, and he had death in his eyes.  
“Okay, RK900, what are you doing here?” Gavin said, slowly stepping back.  
“I’m exploring. I wondered who I might have become without freedom, what I would have done to people, well this is it.” He outstretched is arms, gesturing to the barn-like surroundings around the two of them. “I was designed to be a hunter and a killer, so here I am, finally fulfilling my purpose. And my first victim is you”  
“Nines, this isn’t you” Gavin cracked.  
“I. Am. Not. Nines!” the android thundered as he advanced towards Gavin. Before Gavin could react, Nines had run at him, grabbing for his neck. Gavin put all the strength he could into a shove, trying to get Nines off balance. He managed to catch Nines off guard, but the shove made him loose his balance, and the both of them stumbled to the ground.  
As quick as Nines hit the ground, he was back upon his hands and knees, staring at Gavin with an evil grin. Gavin tried to roll away, but Nines was faster. He grabbed Gavin by the shoulder and shoved him back to lying down. Gavin trashed against his grip, but it was useless, Nines was so much stronger than him. He now had a hand on each shoulder keeping Gavin’s top half pinned, and each of his knees pushed against Gavin’s thighs, keeping his legs still. Gavin closed his eyes tight, not wanting to look his lover in the eyes as he strangled him to death.  
“Detective Reed?” Nines said. His voice was softer this time. Gavin cracked his eyes open to see in Nines had changed, but he was still the same. Cold, hard, and determined to kill Gavin.  
“Nines! Nines? Nines please don’t. You don’t have to be like this” Gavin trashed against his grip some more.  
“Detective Reed! Detective Reed, wake up!” Nines said. Wake up? Why would he need to wake up?  
Suddenly his eyes flew open and he was face to face with Nines again, pinning him against the bed. Gavin trashed against Nines grip in a final attempt to get free. He grabbed for the android’s arms, hoping to find a weak spot and push him off. Nines instantly backed off.  
“Nines? Nines what happened?” Gavin said, sitting up and wiping his eyes.  
“I think you might have been having a bad dream, Detective. You were screaming and thrashing, and I didn’t know what to do. I tried to hold you down to stop you hurting yourself, but that just made it worse. I’m sorry if I scared you, I was just trying to help” Nines said. His LED flickered between yellow and blue.  
“No. No, it’s okay. Thank you for trying” Gavin mumbled, still trying to make sense of what happened. “Just go back to sleep, I’ll be fine.” Gavin rolled over, trying to get back to sleep, but he didn’t sleep for the rest of the night. Something told him this would take a while to get over.


End file.
